


Valentines

by yasui



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Nijimura in Rakuzan!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasui/pseuds/yasui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Three, four years worth of thanks. It is nowhere near sufficient but it will have to do for now. I would be very pleased if you would accept this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [BPS'](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/) OTP battle back during valentines

It’s not even first period yet and Nijimura’s already dead beat.

On his way to school, he was stopped by tens of girls, shoving box after box, package after package of chocolates. He wasn’t nearly popular enough to garner this much, of course. Half of them were for Akashi.

The girls (and some boys) were too scared of the first year student council president slash basketball club captain and decided that he was the most approachable substitute.

(Mibuchi would most likely scorn them for even attempting to get near their precious Sei-chan, Hayama would either tell them to do it themselves or ask for something in return, Nebuya would eat them all himself and Mayuzumi, if they remembered that he existed at all, would just ignore them)

He tried to refuse them, of course, but having an army or two of fangirls practically groveling at his feet did wonders for his conscience.

So here Nijimura was, standing with an armful of chocolates and notes and whatnot. Ignoring the way some people looked at him enviously.

He opens his shoe locker and a bunch of heart shaped and rectangular packages come raining down on him. More Valentines presents. For him and Akashi. He ignores the stares again as he walks down the hall, weighed down by nearly hundreds of girls’ (and boys’) affections.

He walks into his classroom with two large and heavy paper bags. (Donated by one of Akashi’s fangirls after she gives him her own set of presents) One for his and one for Akashi. (The one on his right is significantly heavier)

Everyone in the room stares at him as he sets down his bags with an audible thud. “Wow, popular guys sure do have it great, I barely received two and one was from my mother.” Yamamoto says as he sits down on the chair in front of him.

Nijimura just sighs heavily and buries his face into his tired and aching arms. “Most of them’s not even mine,” He lets out a sound. “They’re for Akashi.”

Yamamoto makes a face. “I don’t get what girls see in him. Sure he’s rich and smart and accomplished but hey, he’s really creepy. Almost psychotic creepy. Don’t forget scary as fuck.”

Nijimura finally looks up as he says, “He’s creepy and sorta scary and shit but he’s not a bad kid, y’know?”

Yamamoto looks at him with an unknown emotion similar to pity. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just don’t start talking,” He stands up and walks to his seat. “Sometimes you’re worse off than Mibuchi when it comes to Akashi.”

Nijimura just stares at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

It is lunch when he receives yet another batch of presents. Some for him and some for Akashi. The girls thank him and he dumps the gifts into their respective bags. (Akashi’s is almost full, he notes) He goes to the cafeteria and hopes that he doesn’t get harassed by fangirls there.

Lunch is nearly over and he’s only been approached thrice. All three presents were for him. The reason why he hasn’t been shoved with presents is probably because he is sitting with the basketball club regulars, or to be more precise, Mibuchi Reo. (Mibuchi would have probably made a scene if he caught whiff of what Akashi’s fans have been doing.) He silently thanks Mibuchi as he finishes off his lunch.

"Shuu-chan is unexpectedly popular, huh?" Hayama notes as Nijimura receives his fourth.

Nebuya continues to gobble down his food as he says, “If you can’t finish them all, you know where to find me.”

Hayama points his chopsticks at Nebuya and Mibuchi scolds him. He resorts to pointing his finger instead. “But Ei-chan, you already received a bunch! If there’s someone who needs more chocolates then it’s probably Mayuzumi-san, right?” His eyes twinkled as he ogled at Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi looks up from his book long enough to glare at Hayama and kick him in the shins. He’s already back in his light novel’s world by the time Hayama whines.

"If we’re talking about popularity, Akashi would win by a landslide," Nijimura is reminded of how someone accidentally toppled over Akashi’s bag and of how many presents he had to clean up. "Speaking of, where is he?"

"Sei-chan is in the student council room. He has a lot of work to do. He has no time to spare for those nasty fangirls of his. If they have something to say to Sei-chan they will all have to go through me." Mibuchi says as he scans through the room. Nijimura remembers all of those presents meant for Akashi and shudders mentally.

"Uwaa, Reo-nee is really like those strict mother-in-laws on TV!" Hayama gushes as he spits out some of his food. Mibuchi grimaces and throws him a napkin.

"Hush now Kotarou, it is nearly time for classes to resume. Please finish your food quickly."

 

Nijimura carries his bags to the locker room, ignoring Nebuya’s hungry stare and Hayama’s super sparkly one. He wants to tell them that more than half of it is Akashi’s but he doesn’t want to receive an earful of Mibuchi in return.

He fixes his things even as Nebuya loudly comments about him not possibly being able to eat them all without getting sick and how he’d be more than happy to help, changes his clothes even as Hayama practically shoots him with eye sparkles and rainbows, and readies himself for practice even as the other members look at him with an obvious killing intent.

They’re on break when he finally gets to Akashi. “Hey, Akashi. When practice is done, come with me for a bit, I’ve got something to give you.” Mayuzumi, who was only a few meters away from them does a spit take. He only realizes that what he had said was mildly dubious when Akashi looks at him looking fairly confused. The rest of the practice is spent by running around, doing drills and shooting hoops with Mayuzumi constantly looking at him, then Akashi, then back to him, looking annoyingly amused.

 

After Akashi’s done changing, Nijimura looks at him and Akashi nods. Nijimura steps out of the room and Akashi follows shortly after. Mayuzumi mockingly hollers a good luck.

He hands Akashi his bag of chocolates once they’re at a considerable distance away from the gym. Akashi has the gall to look surprised. “Your admirers asked me to give these to you.” he says and Akashi nods and thanks him. “Don’t thank me, thank them.”

Akashi looks up at him almost expectantly and Nijimura only looks back at him, confused. A second later and Akashi’s back to looking the way he normally does: confident, unreachable, perfect.

"Well I guess that’s it. I’ll see you tomorrow then, take care.” But before he could even take a step backwards, Akashi’s hand is on his sleeve, looking somewhat lost and confused and Nijimura remembers the Akashi from his first year at Teikou. That childlike look, always filled with respect and understanding and sympathy that he used to have for him before the pressure of victory finally weighed down on him. Killed and revived him the way he is now: cold, ruthless, anything and everything for victory’s sake.

It only lasts a moment before Akashi’s eyes harden. Not quite like how he looks in matches but not like how he looks like back then. They’re calm, melancholic. He’s seen this kind of Akashi before. Once, when he spots him alone in the gym. Tired, almost weary. Like a puppet whose strings got cut. He remembers blinking and then Akashi’s back is straight and confident once more, ready to take on and conquer the world once more. He remembers thinking of it as a dream but he knows better now.

Akashi lets go of his sleeve and begins to go through his bag. He pulls out a package and hands it to him. “Three, four years worth of thanks. It is nowhere near sufficient but it will have to do for now.” Akashi looks up at him and smiles gently. “I would be very pleased if you would accept this.”

Nijimura feels the blood rushing to his ears and he blames it on the shock that Akashi’s smile brings. It’s not because he finds Akashi’s smile extremely cute, no. Not at all. He accepts the box and gently shoves it inside his pocket. Akashi smiles again as he thanks him.

Nijimura looks away, he suddenly understands why Akashi doesn’t smile like this often. It is too bright and charming. Everyone within range would surely swoon. “Geez, it’s not that big of a deal. I should be the one thanking you.”

He’s suddenly thankful that Akashi’s fans were too scared to give him gifts directly. Then a thought pops up,  _Even if they did I doubt Akashi would smile like this for them._  The thought makes him proud and his cheeks heat up again.

Akashi stares at him expectantly and this time he knows for sure what to say. “I’ll be sure to return the gift next month.”

Akashi smiles again and Nijimura’s glad Valentines only happens once a year. “Be sure to return it threefolds.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was initially inclined to write a sequel for this but my motivation ran off elsewhere.  
> maybe next year.


End file.
